Its NOT a date, right?
by neveragainember
Summary: There is no summary...but I like it....FredHermione
1. Chapter 1

Ok, you may be expecting a whole summary and stuff…but that's not gonna happen because I'm not sure where I will take this yet…so yeah, all I can tell you is that it is a Fred/Hermione thing, probably with some others in it too. So, have fun with this, and if there's anything you want to hear, I'm making this a Total Request (after this story, so if you want a particular story, there may be two or three stories going at the same time), so whatever you guys want, I shall write! Later Days!

neveragainember

"Ah, the last class before winter break, can't you hear the freedom calling your name Fred?"

"Indeed I can, George. How about you, Hermione, can you hear it?" He nudged her softly with his elbow. She gave him an exasperated look.

"Are you kidding? Potions is my last hour and Snape is bound to give us loads to do, which means I'll be doing homework all break."

I thought you liked homework." Fred said puzzled. He fell into step with Hermione and George slipped away to some unknown location to give them privacy. He knew that Fred had a sort of…soft spot for her, and vice versa.

She smiled at him, it was a strained smile. She always made time for Fred, but sometimes his idiocy was tiring. He may have been intelligent, but he was no match for her. "Well, I don't mind it, but, after 6 years of it, one does grow tired of it." She was carrying at least seven books stacked up in her arms and another six in her book bag. Her voice was cracking with the obvious strain it was having on her.

"Do you need some help?" He asked. She stopped walking.

"With my books or my homework?" She asked, trying to rearrange the books with out them falling.

"Both."

She looked flustered. "Well, help would be nice, but I don't think that I would need help with my homework. I mean, I do have the top marks in the school after all." Ignoring the last part of what she said, he took some of the books off of her hands and opened the door to the potions room.

"Great, I'll come see you tonight with the times. See you later!" He placed the books on the first table inside the door and then rushed out. She watched him go quietly. He certainly was something. When he wanted something, he would do anything to get it, and that's why she was scared of being around him. What if, just what if, it was she that he wanted. Would she be able to stop him? She shook her head as she sat down. There was no way that Fred Weasley would want her, Hermione Granger, know it all bookworm. Was there?

**Thisindicatesascenebreakjustsoyouknow, usuallyitwillberandomwords **

_(Note between Fred and George) _

_So Fred, how was Hermione? _

_Shut it you. I may be close with her. She's really important to me. _

_Yeah, but what about Ron? _

_What about him? He had his chance didn't he? And, Hermione needs a real man, not some sissy like Ron. _

_But if that's true, then that means you cant give her what she needs either. _

_Haha, very funny. I'm serious though. I want to show her that I care. Tonight. What do you think? What should I do? _

_Hmm…Lee, Katie, Lavender and I are going down and skinny dipping in order to celebrate the holiday break, why don't you bring her? _

_George you prat, I can't do that, she's not like us. She wouldn't like that. _

_You never know, just ask her. Trust me; I have a feeling about this. _

_I really don't think that she'll like that. But I think I know what she will. _

_What? _

_What if I show her that place that we found last week? She'd really like that. _

_But, I thought you said that we weren't gonna tell anyone. _

_Well, that was before Hermione, wasn't it? I'm going to take her there. _

"Mr. Weasley, and, uh, Mr. Weasley, are you ready to pay attention to the lesson and not your note now?" Professor Mc Gollagal and the rest of the class were looking at them.

They smiled identical, innocent smiles. "Yes, Professor." They said together. George crushed the note in his hand under the desk. After Mc Gollagal had turned away, he looked over at Fred and shrugged, telling him silently that if he wanted to take her there, then, it would be fine with him. Fred smiled thankfully at him.

**Onceagainjustabunchofrandomwordsverynicearenttheyithoughtso **

"Hermione!" She turned her head from her dinner when she heard her name to see Fred waving in her direction. She smiled weakly back and waved slightly. She was still a little scared about his intentions about their date tonight. She shook her head again to clear her head. It wasn't a date. He was just going to help her with her homework. That's it. He came to sit next to her at the Gryffindor table. He smiled at her again, and once again, she returned it.

"How're you doing?" He asked her with all sincerity. She ran a hand through her hair and forced herself not to smile at how cheesy he sounded.

"Oh, fine. Just, you know a lot of homework still." He looked at her again.

"Oh, yeah, about tonight, I thought that maybe the library would be a little bit too quiet to talk in, so I had another place in mind." He seemed to blush a little bit as he said this, but Hermione forced herself to ignore it. Fred Weasley? Blush? No, it wasn't possible. He never blushed. That was Ron. She cleared her throat.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked lightly, uncomfortably aware that George, Lavender, Patarvi, Ron, and Harry were all listening to their conversation. Fred seemed to sense this too, so he answered carefully.

"Well, I don't really know yet, I'll have to get back to you later. She nodded blushing worse than she had ever done before.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha! Chapter 2 baby:D:D Please…I love your reviews!

Seldom Darlin- Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!

Shadowgirl75- Thanks lol….ireallylikethemtoo. :)

Loca4anime- I was the same way lol…I just found that I kind of liked this better :)

Iheartfredandgeorge- I am too, this is just too fun to write…and I think that you'll like the place

Brilliantblonde9- Thank you so much :)

kumara and bacon- Sure I can, always eager to help someone in need lol. And I'm glad that you like this story.

Time to start the show!

Hermione was very close to falling asleep sitting in the common room trying to help Harry and Ron with their Potions homework. They were so hopeless that she was beginning to believe that they would be beyond help in a few years. She sighed and once again tried to explain the subject of that days class that they had so conveniently slept through. What she would give for some sleep right then. She had been staying up late every night that week due to her weird dreams.

"Boys, sorry to do this to you, but you're going to have to find yourselves another tutor for tonight. Hermione has some things to attend to." She looked back to see Fred standing by the portrait hole smiling slyly. Her eyes widened. She had just remembered their da- No! It wasn't a date. Their meeting, yes, that was it. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Fred was really into her if he was daring enough to deal with her when she was this stressed out. They picked up all of their things as quickly as they could and dashed up the stairs to their dorm rooms. They didn't want to even be in the vicinity when they got back just in case it didn't end well.

"I-I'm not even changed out of my school uniform yet. Let me just run upstairs and, yeah." She made a dash for her stairs. Once at the top she slammed the door and leaned her head against it breathing heavily. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. Scared of what she was doing. She was the good girl! She didn't date guys that were so much older than her. She was still in 5th year, and he was leaving Hogwarts this year! It wouldn't have been so bad for anyone else, but this was just not her strong suit. Sure, she and Ron had gone on some dates, but she had a feeling that this would be different. And, no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it wasn't a date, she still looked at it like that.

While she mechanically threw on some clothes, she couldn't help but look at herself critically. She put on makeup to make herself more beautiful and she actually did her hair, and not just throwing it up into a ponytail like she usually did. When she was finished, she looked in her full length mirror. She sighed. It wasn't too bad, but this was the best that it got. She opened the door and went down the stairs slowly. When she came down Fred was still standing there waiting for her. He looked up when she came down the stairs.

"You're, um…Lets just go shall we?" He said quickly. He gave her a fake bow out the door. She giggled. Oh gods, now I'm giggling, she thought to herself, does that mean that I like him too? She hoped not. It was too stressful a time for liking someone. Sighing and trying to regain her composure she slipped out of the portrait hole and walked down the hallway quickly.

"Hey, wait up!" He cried after her. He had to sprint a few steps to get to her. "You don't know where we're going, remember?" He said slyly. She stopped. He was right.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm just a little, well, actually I don't know what I am anymore. It's difficult to explain." She looked down at the floor, but he put a finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his.

"I know what you mean." He said quietly, gazing into her eyes deeply. She couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were hazel-green, they were so amazing. They sparkled with mischief, and it drew her to him. "Your eyes," He murmured.

"Yes? What about them?" She murmured back. He was so close to her face. She could feel his every breath on her face. She couldn't think straight anymore. She was intoxicated by his gaze.

"They're beautiful." He murmured to her, then moved in to kiss her. It was almost like slow motion. They were close, but it was taking forever for their lips to meet. Finally, their lips brushed gently against each others. That was enough to pull Hermione to her senses. She pulled back quickly.

"No. I cant." She said quickly. He blinked a few times to clear his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He looked genuinely sorry. She breathed deeply. She had been so close to him and she pulled back. Was she _insane?_ Any girl would give the world to be where she was, but she had screwed it up. She sighed deeply.

"Its ok, it was my fault too." For a while they just stood, feeling awkward. Then he cleared his throat.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm, and the old Weasley twin smile poked through his face. She couldn't resist.

Bunchofrandomnesireallylikestarwarsitsrocksmysocksoffandiwatchedtheshininglastnight

"I can't see." She said, feeling her way against the wall. Fred had her eyes covered with his hands. He was breathing right next to her ear, and the warmth of it gave her shivers of delight.

"Shh, you'll wake someone up." He whispered quietly into her ear. "We're not exactly in the greatest place to be loud in."

"You mean we're somewhere forbidden?" She hissed at him, or at least in the direction that she thought he was in.

"Um, kind of." He answered slowly.

"Oh no. We have to go back. I can't get in trouble. I'm head girl in case you forgot." He laughed quietly.

"Oh, I didn't forget, how could anyone forget?" She elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, that hurt." He said, rubbing the place where she hit.

"Good" she hissed. She was angry. She was going to get into trouble and it was all Freds fault.

"Listen to me; I'll take the blame if we get caught. But I highly doubt that we will. No one knows about this place but me and George." She was still a little angry, but she was also quite curious about where he was taking her. It was dangerous, but secretly quite thrilling to her. Like the mystery books that she read, so she allowed herself to be steered on. A few moments later, the temperature was getting warmer, but not too hot. It was like the feeling right before a thunderstorm. It was tense, but so beautiful to her. It was her favorite weather.

She heard him whisper something and was about to ask what he had said when she heard a loud groaning. A door was opening to her right. She spun her head wildly in the direction, trying to see what it was, but Fred kept her eyes covered firmly.

"Come on." He whispered. She felt her way in front of Fred with her hands outstretched. Finally, after the door had firmly shut, Fred let go of her eyes, not that it made any difference. It was completely pitch black.

"Fred, where are you? Fred?" She reached out to find him and felt his hand. She grabbed it.

"It's ok. Come on, this way." He went in front of her and led her by hand. She kept her eyes wide open. Another five minutes and she could see a faint light ahead of them.

"We're here." Fred said triumphantly. They entered through the opening and Hermione gasped.

It was beautiful. All of the walls were made of white marble and they had angelic faces and heavenly engravings all around. There were beautiful flower bushes around a center tree that had grown over to make a sort of canopy from the open sky above where a few rain clouds were starting to form over the stars. There was a bench under the canopy of leaves that was wicker and it had sewn pillows to sit on. It was a magnificent sight.

"I wish that it wasn't going to rain. There's usually a beautiful sight of the stars." He said, gazing up at the sky. He looked down at her smiling to see tears sparkling in her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked reaching out to wipe a tear off her cheek.

"It's so beautiful. It's like a dream." She sat down on the bench, and Fred sat next to her. For a while they just sat in silence. Beautiful, unquestioned silence. Finally, she looked over at him.

"So, are you going to help me study?" Her smile was breathtaking to him, and he returned it.

Okay! I liked this one, its cute, not my best, but I wanted to get it done before I leave. I'm leaving to go to theatre fest on Thursday, so I won't update for a while. Luvya!

neveragainember


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I decided to put up another chapter before I leave tomorrow for all of you loving reviewers! Lol…

Rampart- Thanks so much :D:D

Akarya- Thanks, I kind of liked it too lol…it just seemed really right!

Brilliantblonde9- I know. I have been dying to put that place in one of my stories and this just presented itself

Seldom Darlin- lol, I'll try, and just cuz of this review, I decided to do this chapter! So you have the right to feel special lol. :D:D

Kumara and Bacon- hehe I will have a lot of fun. A whole weekend with my boyfriend! And I hope you keep loving this story :D:D

Hermionegranger2007- Thanks, lol. And sure I'll read some of your stuff. Just leave some of the titles when you comment and I'll find them. .

Ok so this will probably be short, but at least I updated :D:D.

It had been a week since Fred and Hermione's…thing. She still wasn't sure what to call it. Had it been a date, or just a meeting? True, he had tried to kiss her goodnight, but again, she had chickened and turned her head at the last minute, earning her a kiss on the cheek. She hadn't seen much of him during the week, but people kept whispering and pointing at her when they saw her. Honestly, she was beginning to see what Harry meant when he talked about it being annoying. She had even snapped at a few Ravenclaw first years and docked a few house points.

Now she was staring into her mirror serenely, thinking about the place that Fred had taken her to. It had been so beautiful. She really wanted to know where it had been, because it would be a wonderful place to think without being interrupted. More and more often she had been interrupted by Lavender and Patarvi coming in to ask her about Fred and what was going on between them and where they went. She had been avoiding the bathroom as much as she could, but she seemed to be drawn to it. It was serene to her.

Sure enough, she heard a quick whispering outside the door before it swung open.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing in here again?" It was Lavender. Hermione watched her through the mirror with her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." She said shortly. "Actually I was just leaving. Goodbye." She got up and made for the door, but Lavender stopped her with her hand. Hermione spun and glared at her. She still had never forgiven her about Ron.

"Wait just a minute, please. I wanted to talk to you, and its not about Fred."

Like I said, its short, but I have to go, so this is all I can do. Promise as soon as I get back I'll make you a longer one!

Luvya all!

Neveragainember


	4. Chapter 4

Ok omg guys, its been forever…I have had serious writers block and school has been pressing and my bf has been buggin me to do stuff and my bros been sick…its been hectic! but I have brought you a new chapter! I hope you guys aren't too mad!

Kumara and Bacon: Here it is!

Brilliantblonde09: Yeah me too…and I don't think that Hermione will slap her now, but she might later. :)

Hermionegranger2007: Yeah, I read them, I don't think I commented on all of them, but I read them!

Seldom Darlin: Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to get that through lol…theatre fest and all comin up.

Shadowgirl75: Yeah, I haven't really decided but I hope that you guys like it. Lol. I'm just writing this as it comes, so…yeah…: D

Xchibiangelx: Heck yes! Lol…I love them: D: D

Loca4anime: Yeah I know what you mean about homework rolls eyes…and I'm sorry for your loss…. :( funerals make me sad. But thanks for the review!

Liberty-phoenix- lol…I know! I'm really trying here! Lol…

Here it is! I hope you like it!

"What?" Hermione said irritably. Lavender was a gossip queen and talking to her for too long would most certainly mean that your name would be the center of gossip the next day.

"Well, I know that we haven't been the best of friends or anything, but I wanted to ask you a favor." Hermione gave her an irritated look, but didn't say anything. "Well, you remember when I went out with Ron?"

Hermione sucked her teeth. "Yes." She said shortly. Lavender recoiled a bit at her harshness.

"Well, I kind of like him again, and I just wanted to ask you if you thought that it would be ok if we go out again. Because he didn't want to make you upset by this or anything. So I just wanted to ask you if you thought that it would be ok." She was looking hopefully at Hermione.

"You and Ron have already talked about this?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Lavender nodded. She sighed. "Lavender, I'm not going to lie to you. I hate you. I hate you a lot. You gossip and you're bitchy and frankly, I don't think that you deserve Ron. He is a wonderful, truthful person who shouldn't go out with scum like you. Honestly, you're so tawdry that I'm surprised that he ever even considered liking you. So no, it's not ok with me." Lavenders jaw dropped. This was a whole new side of Hermione. She remained speechless for a moment, but recovered quickly. A stony look came over her face.

"Hermione, I've always considered you a decent person, but this is going too far. I'll date Ron if I want to and there's not a thing you can do about it." She crossed her arms too.

"Not a thing I can do about it huh? Well I've got news for you. I will do everything I can to stop you. So you'd better watch out, because I'm dangerous when you get me started." She took a step towards Lavender.

Lavender scoffed. "Id like to see you try." She said sneering at her. So Hermione did what she had done to Draco Malfoy. She hit her. She punched Lavender right in the face, and she hit the floor with a loud thump. Hermione stepped over her and said, "Now you've been warned. Stay away from Ron." She stepped out of the bathroom and at the door she saw Patarvi.

"What was that noise?" She asked. Hermione looked at her and gave her an evil smile.

"We were just working out a few differences, that's all." Then she walked down into the common room. She had engaged war with Lavender. That was never good.

Ok this one was short too, but I can't think of anything at the moment. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. And once again, I'm sooooo sorry that I've been so long! Review for me! (l)(l)


End file.
